


the end.

by yjinnies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beaches, Flashbacks, Gardens & Gardening, Kinda, Kisses, Loneliness, Lowercase, M/M, Polyamory, Symbolism, also everyone's dating i just tagged the most significant ones, character death kinda but not really, i guess, idk how 2 tag this, im so sorry hannie, kinda cryptic ??, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjinnies/pseuds/yjinnies
Summary: jisung's memory had always been a little foggy, erased by a buzzing in his brain. so he prefered to live in the present. and right now he had seven boyfriends who he loved very, very much.but something changes. he remembers what he can, through the static.something changes. and he swears not to do what has been done.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	the end.

**the end.**

  
  
  


when jisung woke up that morning, he knew something was wrong.

the call of the seagulls was even quieter than before, quiet like it was every time. it gave jisung chills. he shook jeongin awake, “innie. innie where’s chan? _innie_.”

the door to the shed was wide open, and he was nowhere to be found.

the pain didn’t get better with time. if anything it got worse.

later that morning, jeongin plays the piano. jisung sits with his back to the other and listens. he doesn’t think, lets the music carry him forever. feels the sunlight warm his skin and feels his breathing mirror jeongin’s. lets the music carry him. forever. until it doesn’t. 

“‘m gonna go water the flowers, sung.” 

a kiss to the cheek. an empty room.

a thought, “hey, i’ll come too.”

* * *

  
  


_jisung hardly remembers when felix disappeared, it all blurred together._

_felix was here, going to retrieve paints from the shed. and then he wasn’t._

_jisung has a sneaking suspicion it was his own fault, but he didn’t know for sure._

_the static buzzed faint in the back of his head._

* * *

he breathes knowing jeongin is still there.

* * *

  
  


_changbin had disappeared after felix._

_everyone had split up, and seungmin searching the beach while jisung searched every corner of the house and the area around it. jeongin and minho checked the clearing and surrounding forest while chan and minho took turns consoling hyunjin, who was fighting tears because dammit binnie this wasn’t funny anymore._

_they didn’t find him, he wasn’t sitting in the bathroom alone to get away from the noise and he wasn’t buried under the blankets. he was gone._

_it had happened again._

_jisung remembered just the night prior sitting on the doc with the older, feet in the water and hands laced together watching the sky shift through violets and pinks and blues, thinking about what’s out there. promising to take each other- everyone- to see what more there could be someday._

_promising to figure out what had happened to felix._

_now, he put on one of changbin’s shirts before getting to sleep, and the bed was that much more empty. someone took his hand, rubbing circles with their thumb- minho- and hyunjin nestled into his back._

* * *

it was unspoken that they wanted to be without the unbearable emptiness of the house. and it was unspoken that if one person went anywhere the other went too.

jisung draped himself over a leaning palm tree, looking down at jeongin who sat reading on the sand. the crashing of waves and the screech of two seagulls drowned out his thoughts, so he sat and he was. he just was.

the seabreeze kept him cool as he thought of nothing.

nothing.

* * *

_something._

_music filled the air, the record player minho loved so much playing something that was popular four years ago. it was warm, the usually pristine white of the walls now colored a faint orange with the lights._

_minho held both of jisung’s hands as they danced, swaying back and forth to the happy tune. felix and changbin had both gone already, by now, but they were healing._

_it felt easier now, easier than before. jisung felt happy. over the music and laughing jisung asked,_

_“hyung.”_

_the older stops swaying them so hard, just lightly swinging left and right._

_“you’ll tell us if anything bothers you right? you know we’ll help you with anything,”_

_minho smiles, and jisung’s heart feels full. “of course sunshine. i trust all of you so much,” he looks to the side, towards the others for a second. “with my everything.”_

_jisung laces their fingers together, and they keep dancing. they all joke together until seungmin announces that he’s going to bed, “hyunjinnie’s two seconds from face planting”_

_“am not!” said boy objects, but he can hardly attempt to remove himself from seungmin’s shoulder._

_the music is forgotten in favor of coos of endearment and soft giggling._

_minho and jisung’s hands meet each other again in the darkness, and jisung falls asleep folded against the older._

  
  


_in the morning he wakes up facing open air. he feels cold._

* * *

  
  


he felt a tug at his hand. opens his eyes to see jeongin peering up at him, book in hand, faint smile on his lips. jisung smiles back.

  
  


dinner is at sunset. no music played- it hadn’t for a long time. the record player had broken- and neither of them could cook well. not that there was anything left to cook. something that was once joked about now served as a reminder. 

another night of raw fruit. the pantry was dwindling down. they eat on the porch and watch the waves swallow more shells.

that night, as he crawls into the bed more than enough to hold eight, a fresh wave of sadness hits jisung. the pair surround themselves with the pillows, far too many for two, enough to drown in. 

its both comforting and chilling, to drown in pillows instead of snoring bodies and tangled limbs.

“jisung,” his companion’s voice whispers to the darkness. 

“yeah?”

“you won’t leave, will you?”

“baby, of course i won’t. not ever.” 

a mirror of six times past. jisung hopes it’ll be different.

the next morning, he jolts awake. jeongin sleeps in peace. a sigh escapes the older, who presses a kiss to his forehead. two. three. he lays back down, holds onto the younger and listens to the sea that seems to roar even louder. his breathing. the two seagulls. he does not think.

* * *

  
  


_he does._

_its dusk. jisung hardly notices an absence of light in the room as he tries to find inspiration for his painting._

_“ji,” seungmin calls from the doorway as he passes the studio. jisung looks up from a blank canvas._

_“min,”_

_“if anyone asks for me or jinnie we’re going to the dock, okay?” ah._

_“okay,” a soft smile. “have fun.”_

_“mm.” he turns to walk away, looks back, “and turn on a light before you ruin your eyes, stupid.” his tone is fond, expression soft_

_jisung returns the younger’s playful smile. “‘kay, dummy.”_

_it was an unspoken thing that you went to the dock when you needed to talk with someone. it could be about anything- once felix dragged jisung out just to talk about how carrot farming was immoral towards carrots. anything._

  
  


_jisung flicked on the lights, then flicks them back off. he wasn’t getting much done anyways. in the living area, there’s chattering. and he easily joins the conversation draped over chan’s shoulder._

  
  


_it’s past dinner time when seungmin comes back alone. the sea gets louder. the static spreads to his skin._

* * *

  
  


when the younger finally wakes up, they get ready together. then jisung kisses him properly. puts both hands on his face, ”hey look! i’m holding my entire world.”

they both cried a little, happy and sad, but that’s okay.

the once white wooden fence that separates the field from the forest was filthy- chipped paint and water damaged wood, moss and bugs. the bugs in the trees screamed loudly, a relentless buzzing that grew more apparent the further jisung was from the sea. 

he couldn’t stand to be away from the house- the beach, the sea- for too long. 

jeongin tended to the plants.

he would leave for an hour to tend to them each day, checking for bugs and watering them. today he was back in twenty. 

“they’ve died.” his voiced is forced, quiet.

jisung puts down the tools for his painting- a monochromatic piece of leftover paints for- for something. “what?”

“the flowers, sung. got eaten up.” only then does he notice the tear streaks on his reddened cheeks. jeongin always did love those flowers. he and seungmin had planted them a year ago, and they tended them together.

“oh, baby.”

jeongin slips wordlessly into his embrace, and he cries. he cries harder than jisung has ever seen, and he knows it isn’t about the garden anymore.

* * *

_seungmin was gone before he disappeared._

_he was quiet after that. he said, “i looked away just- he was walking behind me and i looked away and he- i-” he didn’t cry._

_seungmin would tap patterns onto the backs of hands, hold jisung just to know he was real. he was always cold to the touch._

_each day, he watered the plants with jeongin. he wandered between chan, jisung, and jeongin throughout the days. he stopped speaking much. just watched. sometimes when he woke up his gaze was glossy, and he would stare off into nothing._

_he was sent to return to the plants early, to rest, but never arrived home._

_jeongin stayed with the plants even longer after that._

* * *

tonight, the pair treated themselves. they made bread.

“look, baby, that’s you,” jisung said knowing the other would giggle and shove him a little. jisung’s happy.

they don’t eat in silence tonight. jisung tells a story, “once as a kid i tried to make bread and used powdered sugar instead of flour. it was really funny cuz-”

its the only childhood story jisung remembers. the one fragment of before. he doesn’t like to dwell. and he forgets all about the feeling in his stomach when jeongin’s face lights into a smile.

“baby.” he says into the darkness when they’re curled together, stomachs full.

“yeah?”

“i love you.”

“i love you too.” his voice lilts, unsure where this affection is coming from.

“i mean it, innie.” jisung speaks quietly, pulls the younger closer to him. rests his chin on his shoulder. “i love you so much. you make me so happy, i wanna stay with you until the oceans dry up and the mountains split in half and-”

“sungie,” he giggles slightly. “you’re such a softie. i love you too, all that and more. everything.” and he turns himself so he’s facing jisung, leaves a soft kiss on his lips. “love you so much.”

jisung feels so warm. 

he feels happy. he falls asleep, overwhelmed by his sureness that he would never leave his person for anything, no matter what. that he’d always fight to stay with him. that he would never leave him alone no matter what.

  
  


and when he wakes up to a bed with jeongin by his side, he’s content. he waits for jeongin to wake up, to keep the rule intact, and once they’re both ready, jisung says “i’m going to paint today.” which gets him a smile. “be right back.”

when jeongin leaves, just as the door click’s shut, jisung notices he’s left his hat on the counter. “innie! baby you forgot your-”

  
  


the static is unbearably loud in his skull, his skin is buzzing. 

* * *

_why does he forget._

* * *

no. he couldn’t- he can’t- jeongin-

  
  


the ocean is silent. perfectly still. unnaturally so.

there is not a single seagull left. not a call. 

even the bugs are quiet, now.

han jisung is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off a dream i had and i wrote this in i think three days, so if this isn't as good as it could have been i'm sorry
> 
> however, this was much less stressful than anything ive ever written so i might come back with more later on, so leave kudos if you liked this ! or leave a comment if you have something you'd like to say / a question you'd like to ask me
> 
> have a nice day / night, and thank you for reading <3  
> i hope you enjoyed this


End file.
